


48 Hours

by Basicallyjusterin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Established Relationship, Extra Life, Fanservice, Fluff, M/M, Public Blowjobs, Public Sex, RTExtraLife, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Smut, i gave up near the end yikes, minor smut, stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicallyjusterin/pseuds/Basicallyjusterin
Summary: || Sequel to 24 hours ||The sequel to 24 hours. After the reveal of Miles and Cole’s secret relationship, they’ve returned to the 2018 RTExtraLife and they still are unable to keep their hands off of each other, except this time they’re allowed to.





	48 Hours

“Miles! Are you ready to leave yet?” Cole called to his boyfriend from where he was sitting in the main room of their shared apartment.

When he didn’t get an answer he stood up and began to walk down their narrow hallway to go nag Miles to get ready. However, just as he was about to reach their bedroom door, Miles strode out, bumping into him. Cole almost fell over, fortunately Miles didn’t dare let him. He swiftly wrapped his arm around Cole’s waist and hoisted him up slightly. They were now standing closer together than before, their faces just barely touching.   
Cole smiled, “that was smooth as Hell, Luna.”

Miles smirked, “why thank you. I’ve been working on new ways to sweep you off your feet.”

Cole just rolled his eyes in response, but couldn’t hold back the smile on his face. “God that was so cheesy.”

“Yeah, but you love it.”

“I do, but seriously. Your first segment is at 12, so we better leave soon.” Cole responded attempting to pull away, but Miles held tight and pulled him back again. “We’re not leaving until you kiss me young man” he demanded.

Cole scoffed, “don’t talk to me like I’m your son and maybe I wi-” he was cut off as Miles grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Cole let out a moan in surprise but returned the kiss.

The two finally pulled away and Miles let go of Cole’s waist “alright, we can go now.

“You better not be like this all day Miles or I’m gonna have serious trouble keeping my hands off of you.”

Miles laughed, “like you don’t already.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miles and Cole had finally arrived to the RT office after a short car ride where they had listened to MIA KHALIFA approximately 5 times in a row before Miles finally had enough and switched the song.

They walked into the building, hand-in-hand and were greeted by many of their fellow Rooster Teeth members. Some of them, such as Barbara, Trevor and Jack welcomed them happily and gawked at how cute they were. Barbara asked them if they would be able to not fuck for one day to which they ignored her question, mainly because they know they won't be able to. However, a few select people; Jessica, Jeremy and Mariel all fake gagged as they saw them walk in together.

It was now around 2:55 in the afternoon and people were starting to get slightly rowdier. Miles and Cole had both finished their first few games and now they were all getting ready for the Whose Line segment while the charity video was playing.

A few moments later the game started and all the cameras were back on them. Jon sat at his little makeshift desk and welcomed back everyone that was still watching the stream. He then introduced all of the contestants, starting with Trevor and going down the line until he reached Cole. Miles looked at Cole with a fondness in his eyes, there was something about the shitty lighting on the set that just made Cole’s skin glow. He could see the reflection of the camera’s off of his glasses and he didn’t fail to notice that Cole’s dimple was slightly more noticeable today. Cole noticed Miles staring at him and lightly tapped his arm, to direct his focus to Jon.

The first game went by quickly, First Date. Miles played the role of the man looking for a date while Cole, Trevor and Jeremy. Neither of them remember much from the game because they were too busy subtly flirting with each other, but luckily everyone was too busy laughing at Jeremy to notice them.

They went through a few other games and Miles and Cole were proud to say that they only got told by Jon and the other players to stop flirting three times. They then made it to a game that they could finally all play together again, Bad Superhero Names. It began with Trevor, and then Jeremy. Jeremy and Trevor banted for a few moments before he introduced Cole, “oh thank god you’re here ‘Thinks The Floor Is Covered In Spiders Boy’” Cole fake screamed and climbed up on the stool. To which Miles laughed and remarked “Oh come on he doesn’t even have to act for this one.” Cole glared at him in response. It was after that that they introduced Miles, who Cole lovingly named The Milk Man. 

The rest of the segment went relatively well. It wasn’t until the end of the game that Cole started feeling...jealous. There was something about the way that Miles was talking to Jeremy that gave Cole an odd feeling in his stomach, some form of rage. He didn’t know why, he was used to his boyfriend being oddly sexual with his coworkers for the videos but there was something about this time that put a bad taste in his mouth. Maybe it was because he knew that he couldn’t do anything sexual with him for 24 hours, but one thing he knows for sure is that Miles is definitely aware of what he’s doing to him.

He can tell by the way Miles looked at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes when Jeremy rubbed his arms and whispered, “why don’t we go somewhere else.” and “you look so hot when you do that.”

This was a dangerous game that Miles was trying to start, and Cole was determined not to let him win.

One of the next games they played was one of Cole’s personal favourites; Scenes From A Hat. He didn’t fail to notice that Miles was still attempting to rile him up. For one of the prompts, he went up with Jeremy and kept hugging him from behind. Cole felt his face heat up with rage.

They all went back to their positions and Jon picked up the next slip of paper “If Dr. Suess wrote Fifty Shades Of Grey.”

Jeremy went up first and did a quick rhyme about having sex with a dude. When he walked back to his position on the side, Cole walked up to center stage. He planted his hands on his hips and glanced over at Miles before reciting the short poem he had come up with.

“Hit me, hit me with a rod. Hit me, hit me on my bod.”

Everybody cracked up with that one and he returned to his position, “that one is based on personal experience!” he called out. Earning a laugh from Jon and a smack on the arm from Miles.

The last game finally rolled around. Helping Hands. Miles was chosen to play a concession stand worker at a baseball game and Cole was to be his hands. Cole got an extremely naughty idea. This is his chance. Miles will be busy playing the game to react to him, and nobody will be able to see Cole.

So the game began. Cole was stood behind Miles. He started just by doing simple things that nobody would think is out of the ordinary. He would touch his face, shove food in his mouth, mess with his hair. He even casually rubbed his nipples at one point. Then he started getting frisky, he would subtly lightly grind against Miles’ ass. He could feel his skin get hot in front of him and it was when he could hear him suppress a moan that he knew that he had one. He had waited until someone donated $1337 and the alarm went off. Everyone started screaming and running around frantically, Cole smirked and grinded his hips harder against Miles. Miles reached back and smacked his leg, whispering to him “Cole stop it you fucking twig I’m gonna actually snap you in half.”

Cole chuckled in response and whispered to Mile “Oh baby, that’s my job.”

“Cole if you don’t stop right now I’ll never make you waffles again you fucking Troglodyte”

It was now time for the Whose Spot segment to come to an end. Jon laughed as he highly appreciated how great that last performance one “Alright, points to Cole for finding Miles’ nipples so easily.”

“Yeah well, it’s not the first time Jon.” Cole replied.

Jon groaned and rolled his eyes “yeah...I know.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now around 8pm and everybody was more excited than ever before. The alcohol was out, everybody was getting super drunk. Chris was dressed as Professor Snape, Michael and Gavin were chugging milk, Blaine was doing yoga, and almost everybody at RT had been tasered at least once. 

Miles had put on his coat and was on his way through the door when somebody grabbed the hood of it and he felt himself being pulled into a dark room. The door closed quickly and he felt himself being pressed against the door

“What the f-”

“Shh-” the person placed their hand over Miles’ mouth to silence him.

Miles finally realized what was happening and he let his body relax. He grabbed the person’s hand and moved his hand away from his mouth. “Cole, seriously? I’m not happy with you right now.”

Cole pouted, “aw come on babe, I’m sure I know how to make it up to you.”

Miles crossed his arms, clearly displeased “First of all, I’m mad at you for fucking with me during Whose Line. Second, I need to go to the store and get supplies for Bob Ross Hour, and third, I am not having sex with you in a closet. We’ve tried before and it didn’t work out.”

Cole huffs in response “Okay listen, that didn’t work out because the closet was smaller than me. Also-” he motioned to Miles’ pants “you can’t tell me that you don’t want to do this because I know that that is not your phone in your pocket.”

Miles glared at him “Cole, I know this game-God damnit.”

Before he could respond, Cole had attached his lips to Miles’ neck and he began leaving sloppy, wet kisses down Miles’ neck. Miles attempted to hold it in but he just couldn’t anymore. He tilted his neck to the side to allow more access for Cole and let out a heavy moan. “F-fine, but be quick.”

Cole pulled away from him, leaving a trail of saliva behind as he did. He smirked, licking his lips and sinking down to his knees. Frantically undoing Miles’ belt buckle and undoing his jeans. He quickly yanked them down along with his boxer shorts and looked up at Miles “don’t worry Soldier, I’ll be done before you can say ‘Happy Little Trees’”

Miles was about to make some witty comeback but he didn’t have time to before Cole started working. Miles placed his own hand over his mouth this time to stop himself from moaning to loud.

Cole began working. He started at the tip and desperately began making his way down Miles’ shaft. Frantically sucking and swirling his touch around Miles’ erect cock. Miles let out a breathy moan. He ran his hands through Cole’s silky brown hair, pulling at times. Cole moaned against Miles’ dick which caused a vibrating sensation to shoot through Mile’s body, making him shiver

“Oh Jesus Christ Cole, I might not last much longer” Miles gasped. Thrusting into Cole’s mouth, causing Cole to gag slightly, not that he was complaining. Cole started working faster now, moving up and down faster until Miles couldn’t handle it anymore.

“FUCK FUCK COLE I’M GONNA-”

Miles felt shockwaves throughout his body and he let out a swing of curse words as he faded into pleasing and released into Cole’s mouth. Who gladly swallowed all of it.  
They took a few moments to process what just happened and regain their consciousness. Cole stood up and wiped his mouth off. He then pulled Miles in for one final passionate kiss.

The two pulled away and Miles worked on cleaning up the mess around them whilst Cole watched smugly.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” Miles smirked as he pulled up his pants and did them up once more.

Cole smiled smugly in response “Yeah, but you love it.”

Miles reached out and grabbed Cole’s hand, “I do, now come on we need to get to the set in time.”

The two walked out of the closet together, making sure no one was around. They walked down the hallway once more, hand-in-hand. Miles did up his coat again and the two walked towards the door together, finally ready to go pick up supplies.

But they were stopped.

Mariel stood in front of them, arms folded “where were you boys?” he asked, raising a brow.

“Oh” Miles laughed “we just took a nap in the staff room and we were about to go to Target and pick up the supplies for Bob Ross Hours.”

“Oh yeah?” Mariel questioned, “because I was just in the staff room and I didn’t see you guys there.”

“Oh uh, we were in the Achievement Hunter staff room, a lot quieter there, ya know?” the three of them laughed it off and Mariel excused them, but they were stopped a few seconds later.

“Hey dumbasses.” 

They turned to look at Mariel who was holding what appeared to be the mic Cole previously had on. “Next time you decide to get it on in the closet, at least turn your mic off.”


End file.
